


The year turns round again

by Skatergirl29



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Anger, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Miraculous horse, Permanent Injury, Virus, Wedding Day, Wedding Night, horse drawn carriages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story starts from the moment where Ross is hit in the face during the ambush in America he doesn't become unconscious he makes his way out of the woods and hears something in the fog it sounds like a horse but as he gets closer he realises it's his horse Joey but he's caught in a lot of barbed wire. Ross manages to cut his beloved horse free and make it to the field hospital where they are both patched up and allowed to return to their homeland of Cornwall. Only when he returns home do things get worse the woman he loved is married and his father is sadly dead but could a beautiful red headed servant give him something he hasn't felt in a very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions he now feared might never be answered

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my original version of this story because I didn't like the way I'd written it so I'm going to start it again and hopefully it will take a better direction.

The end of the war was almost in sight for Ross and he could not wait to return to Cornwall and finally marry the woman of his dreams but whilst the soldiers were resting their camp came under attack with the captain dead Ross rallied the troops and fought back he looked up as he saw an enemy approaching him quickly he tried to reload his rifle but the attacker was quicker and he slashed Ross's face with a Bayonet Ross fell to the floor and grabbed the nearest Pistol he could reach and turned and shot the man in the chest he managed to get to his feet and looked around the camp and saw that the rest of his fellow soldiers were dead he grabbed his satchel and slowly made his way out of the woods.

As he emerged from the woods the field was completely covered in mist he cautiously entered the mist but then he heard a noise coming from in front of him he drew his pistol and said 'Who's there show yourself' but Ross was surprised when he heard a horse neighing in the mist Ross walked towards where the noise was coming from as he got closer he eventually set eyes on the horse and tears slowly rolled down his face at the sight of his beloved Joey tangled in nasty barbed wire Joey's eyes were wide with fear Ross quietly walked over Ross said 'Joey it's me where in the world have you been'. Ross Knelt down beside Joey and used a pair of wire cutters to cut away the long strands of barb wire Ross said 'I know you don't understand what's happening Joey but I need you to stay very still for me otherwise you'll only shred yourself further'.

 

As the sun set beyond the tree's Ross had finally cut away all the wire and Joey had managed to stand up although he was quite badly injured the barbed wire had left nasty cuts all over his body and legs but Ross knew that if he could get himself and Joey to the field hospital hopefully someone would be able to help them both. Dwight Enys ran the field hospital along with a team of dedicated nurses as he was looking at all the wounded officers and soldiers that were being bought into the hospital he turned to one of soldiers from Ross's group and said 'What of Captain Ross Poldark where is he' James said 'I don't know there were so many attacking us I knew nobody would survive so I just ran for it' Dwight was about to answer when he heard someone calling for help he ran out of the tent and saw Ross and Joey entering the field hospital Dwight said 'Oh Ross thank the lord your alright' Ross said 'I need a Vet my horse Joey he's badly injured I found him caught in a lot of barbed wire' Dwight said 'James take Joey to the stables make sure he receives the best treatment' Ross said 'I want to stay with him' Dwight said 'No he's in good hands Ross I promise come with me and let me see to that nasty cut on the side of your face before infection sets in'. 

An entire week passed and Ross's face had completely healed thanks to Dr Enys and Joey well Joey looked completely different the vets had worked day and night to patch him up and already stories were travelling around the hospital about Joey they were calling him the Miraculous horse and now Ross and Joey were being sent home they'd both served the British army. Ross stood on the cargo boat that he'd spent the last two days on the cabin boy Sam walked over and said 'Captain Poldark we're approaching the Docks I've saddled Joey for you' Ross said 'Thank you Sam. Well Joey here we are we made it home'. Ross led Joey off the boat as he walked along the docks he overheard some people talking Dr Choake said 'It probably would have been better if he'd died he's bought shame upon his family and now he's to inherit' Ross walked over and said 'Is my father dead' Ruth said 'Sir forgive us we weren't gossiping' Ross said 'Oh but that's exactly what you were doing Ma'am' Dr Choake said 'Are you not returning to Nampara sir' Ross said 'What do you think you old fool since my father will not be there to welcome me home I must look for a welcome elsewhere'.

 

Ross stood outside the gates of Trenwith house home of his uncle Charles Poldark he climbed down from Joey and led him into the grounds Ross was about to ring the bell when he noticed the door was slightly ajar he pushed it open and walked in it was warm inside as he stepped into the hallway he noticed the family were sat having dinner his Cousin Verity looked over and said 'Is someone there' Ross stepped out of the dark and smiled Verity said 'Oh Ross thank God your safe we heard you'd been injured' Ross said 'I'm fine thank you I'm sorry for charging in I seem to have interrupted a party of sorts' Charles said 'We have a wonderful occasion to celebrate Francis is to be married' Ross said 'Oh that's wonderful news congratulations Francis I'm very happy for you now who's the lucky lady' Charles said 'Elizabeth' Ross said 'Has the entire world gone completely insane Elizabeth and I were to marry I bet you seduced her as soon as I left for America didn't you Francis' Francis said 'No Ross you've got it all wrong' Ross said 'Well you've got it wrong if you think I will ever forgive you for this. I want to know who sat with my father when he died' Charles said 'None of us did your father was a drunken fool with a great number of debts and a failing mine. Your a Poldark you now need to act like one' Ross drew a dagger and turned to the family tapestry behind him he dug the dagger into the top of the tapestry Charles said 'Ross what are you doing' Ross said 'I am a Poldark yes but I will never be like you I would rather have died in the war than be like you'.

Verity watched as Ross stormed out of the dining room and ride off into the distance as he rode across the cliffs he caught sight of Nampara his home he hitched Joey in the courtyard which was littered with Rubbish and broken crates as he entered the house he heard noises coming from his bedroom he stormed up the stairs and into his bedroom crossing the room quickly he pulled the bed sheets off and revealed his two servants Jud said 'Well look what the wind blew in Captain Poldark back from the war' Prudy said 'It must be a ghost we thought he'd died' Ross said 'Get down those stairs you lazy fools I want this house spotless no excuses'.

 

Once Joey was settled in his stable Ross walked up to his parents room and tried to get some sleep but all he could think about was the last time he saw his father and everything that had happened with the war and Elizabeth he took his warm blanket and made his way down to the stables and decided to look through a few of the trunks that were stashed in the spare stalls as he opened one of them he saw lots of old photos of him, Francis and Verity with their horses at the annual horse race which took place every year but one that really got his heart crying was one where he was only four years old and he sat on his mothers big Ginger mare for the first time and another one was when he won the horse race and his mother and father were so proud of him but that was before all the problems started grief can do awful things to people and most re-act differently for Ross he started getting into fights which often landed him in trouble with the law and towards the end his father had almost but given up on Ross and he didn't care when Ross told him he was going to fight in the war. But deep in the back of his mind Ross always had a lot of questions he wanted to ask his father questions he now feared might never be answered but in his heart he tried to stay the same because he always remembered his promise to his mother that he would always have courage and be kind.

The next morning Ross entered his house and he found that Jud and Prudy had actually for once obeyed his orders and cleaned the house Ross said 'How could you let the house get like this you were my fathers servants you were left in a position of trust' Jud said 'Your father became ill quite suddenly master Ross I think he gave up hope of you ever returning' Prudy said 'But he wasn't alone when he died' Ross said 'Really but my uncle said he was' Jud said 'Your uncle never liked your father though Ross' Ross said 'So who did sit with him' Prudy said 'Master Francis and Mistress Verity they came almost every night they even arranged for him to be buried in the church graveyard' Ross said 'Well at least Francis did something right' Prudy said 'I guess you heard about his marriage to Elizabeth' Ross said 'I still can't believe it' Prudy said 'You don't really believe that Francis married Elizabeth without a little persuasion from you Uncle' Ross banged his fist down on the table and said 'If that idiot comes round you tell him I said he's not welcome here and if he has a problem with that then he can find me at the mine'.   


	2. I'm in need of a kitchen maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross settles back into life at Nampara but his uncle Isolates Ross from the family which only makes Ross feel lonelier but his tenants are happy to see him back and they rally together to help Ross get Wheal Leisure up and running again. Ross tries to push his feelings for Elizabeth from his mind and when he rescues a fiery red haired girl from the market his feelings for Elizabeth eventually disappear.

Ross woke to the sound of birds singing and the sun bursting through the thin yellow curtains that hung at the window it was the first time in years that he'd actually slept well the smell of fresh cooked bacon and eggs filled his nose so he quickly got dressed and made his way downstairs into the kitchen where he found a nice hearty breakfast waiting for him after breakfast he decided to go for a ride up to Wheal Leisure. Meanwhile at Trenwith Francis was just saddling his horse when his uncle Charles approached him he said 'Francis you have no time for riding you must spend time with Elizabeth' Francis said 'I was going to see Ross uncle I think it's important to mend the damage that was done the other night' uncle Charles said 'No why waste our time on him you need to focus on the days ahead I will go and speak to Ross'.

Ross enjoyed riding Joey along the clifftops to him it was the best feeling in the world it almost felt like he was flying as he neared Wheal Leisure he saw his uncle riding towards him Ross said 'Forgive me uncle I don't have time for small talk I must check on the mines' Uncle Charles said 'You were a fool to come back here Ross your mine was failing under your fathers running and it will fail under yours as well' Ross said 'You know as well as I do that my father was never the same after my mother died' Uncle Charles said 'Your mother was nothing special she had all the men chasing after her. One of these days you will find yourself with friends and family and with nobody to blame but yourself' Ross said 'You can tell Francis that I won't be at the wedding I have far more important matters to attend to'.

 

Ross spent at least an hour at the mine sitting in the sun on the hillside where his mothers grave was how he wished she was here she always knew the right thing to say that would always cheer Ross up he laid a bunch of wild flowers on top of the grave and said 'I wish you were here I miss you and despite being home where I belong I feel more alone than ever I just wish I'd had a chance to say goodbye to Father and tell him how much I really did love him I was such a disappointment to him and I wish I could go back to those days because I promise I would learn from my mistakes' the quiet atmosphere was soon disrupted by a sound of music Ross stood up and realised the music was coming from his fathers tenants buildings so Ross decided to ride over and visit his old friends.

Zacky walked over to Jim and said 'Are you coming with me to the mine I thought we'd do some repairs' Jim said 'Look over there is that who I think it is' Zacky looked over to where Jim was pointing and saw a familiar brown horse cantering along the path Zacky said 'He's back. Ross welcome home we've missed you so much we thought we would hear from you but when we didn't we assumed the worst' Ross said 'I was injured my face took the worst of it' Jim said 'Well people are talking about Joey there calling him the miraculous horse I think he's absolutely beautiful captain Poldark' Ross said 'Please Jim call me Ross the title Captain Poldark was one I was never fond of' Zacky said 'Well now your home I expect you'll want to get the mine up and running and we'll gladly give you a hand' Ross said 'But I can't pay you for your work' Zacky said 'And we wouldn't except it either your our friend Ross we work for nothing' Ross said 'Alright then tomorrow we'll get her up and running again good day Gentlemen'. As Ross was on his way home Joey spooked when a horse drawn carriage went past them Ross realised Elizabeth, Francis and Uncle Charles were inside so he kicked Joey into a gallop until Joey was alongside the carriage Elizabeth watched in amazement as the horse picked up more speed Francis said 'No wonder people are saying his horse is Miraculous' Elizabeth said 'Someone said Ross found him caught in barbed wire between the enemy camps and risked his life to rescue Joey' Ross said 'Come on Joey lets show them how to fly' Francis watched as Joey leapt over a huge stone wall and disappeared across the moors towards Nampara.

 

The next morning Ross decided it was time to purchase something that would aid the mine and his property so he went to Charlestown market and bought a pair of shire horses but as he was preparing to leave he noticed a crowd gathering outside the red lion Tavern he stood in the crowd and watched as a girl was thrown to the ground a man stood over her about to beat her when Ross stepped in and said 'Listen to me you take my advice and you run' the man said 'Or what' Ross turned and sharply struck the man across the face with his wooden riding crop an angry red welt appeared on the mans face Ross said 'I think we've tormented this poor girl enough for one day. Have they hurt you child' the girl said 'Do not child me Mr' Ross knelt down and said 'What's all these red marks on your back who did this to you' the girl said 'My father' Ross said 'He beats you and do you love him' the girl said 'The bible says I must sir' Ross said 'What's your name child' the girl whispered her name so quietly but Ross still couldn't hear her Ross said 'Speak up girl for heavens sake' the girl said 'My name is Demelza Carne' Ross said 'Pleasure I'm Ross Poldark. I'm in need of a kitchen maid I want someone strong for the work will be hard you'd get food and proper clothing that fits you' Demelza said 'There be Topthorn sir she be my horse and where I go she goes' Ross said 'Well where is she' Demelza said 'She knows this land better than most it was on these moors that I found her running free as a foal' Ross said 'Lets return to Nampara and tomorrow we'll see if we can find Topthorn'

 

During the ride back to Nampara they passed Wheal Leisure Demelza looked up at the building as the sun began to set behind them and said 'What's that to you sir' Ross said 'That is my inheritance'. Eventually they reached Nampara and Ross decided that Demelza needed to have a nice hot bath and proper set of clothes so he dug out a burgundy skirt and beige blouse top and a Dark blue skirt and grey blouse top although they weren't wonderful they fitted Demelza better and they were good for everyday work around the house and farm. Ross watched from a gap in the door as Demelza washed her long red curls that not long ago had been hidden beneath a dirty wrap which was no doubt crawling with lice and Ross soon realised that amongst all the grime there was a beautiful young girl and Ross soon forgot all about Elizabeth and began to wonder whether he was In fact falling in love with a girl he had just met five minutes ago.  


	3. Demelza still has nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza settles into life at nampara and works hard to improve the yard at nampara and Ross meets another miraculous horse who goes by the name of topthorn. But when Demelza's father turns up at Nampara asking for his daughter back Ross discovers that she lives in fear of her father so Ross fights to keep her there only when the fights over does Ross discover that Demelza has runaway so Ross rides out to find her and he shares with her the story of how he and Joey were separated and then found each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a little bit of passion in this chapter. I do not own the lyrics in this chapter I just love the song and would recommend listening to it when reading this chapter.

Demelza had woken early that morning she dressed in white blouse and blue skirt she tied her hair back and walked downstairs to the kitchen she quickly realised that there was no food edible for her masters breakfast so she rolled up her sleeves and baked some bread whilst the bread was baking she decided to investigate the other buildings she walked across the yard and entered the stable a lot of the stalls were empty but in the biggest one was the horse everyone was talking about she walked over and gently stroked the horses neck Demelza could feel the scars underneath his thick soft coat Ross walked in and said 'He likes you' Demelza said 'He's a beautiful horse sir how did he get these scars' Ross said 'I don't really like to talk about it. Now how about we go out and find your horse where's the best place to look for her' Demelza said 'She spends a lot of time running on the moors I would normally start there'.

Meanwhile on a neighbouring estate lived George Warleggan and his father George looked up from his paper and said 'Well I never Ross Poldark is alive it says here that he rescued his horse from a tangled mess of barbed wire' George's father said 'He may have more wealth than we no about he'll soon have to give it away' George said 'And when he does it'll be my pleasure to take it from him'. After a couple of hours riding on the moors Ross and Demelza came across Demelza's horse Ross said 'Wow what a beautiful horse' Demelza said 'Do you really think so sir' Ross said 'Of course she's got great long legs she'd make a fine race horse have you thought about racing her' Demelza said 'I haven't ridden her in nearly a month my father set fire to the barn destroying everything inside' Ross said 'I'm sure I have a spare we'll have you back on her in no time'.

 

That afternoon Ross searched the stables for a spare saddle and then he remembered his mothers old saddle he walked over to her trunk and opened it inside was a beautiful black leather saddle and matching bridle Demelza walked out of Topthorn's stable Ross said 'These should fit her' Demelza said 'Oh there beautiful' Ross said 'They were my mothers I bought them for her probably the best amount of money I spent' Demelza smiled at Ross and said 'I promise I'll take very good care of them'. A couple of weeks passed and Demelza had tried so hard to get back on Topthorn but she ended up seeing more of the ground than the saddle Ross walked out into the courtyard and saw Demelza sat on the water trough Ross walked over and sat down beside her Demelza said 'I should never have stopped riding her she's never going to let me ride her again' Ross said 'I didn't ride Joey for ages Demelza it took a long time before he trusted me and you will ride her again it might just take abit longer'.

That night Ross was sat in his study when he heard someone singing he walked out to the stables and he was so fixed by Demelza's voice it was like that of a fallen angel.

Something's not right, Somethings not right

We had forever we never got it together I waited for you for you I made it better

They kept telling me that it was unlikely all I had to do was keep you beside me

Somethings not right Cuz there aren't any stars in the sky tonight

Somethings not right Cuz I know that it's day but its dark outside  and I feel a weight in my heart tonight

Somethings not right, Somethings not right

We had forever we never got it together I waited for you for you I made It better

They kept telling me it was unlikely all I had to do was keep you beside me

Somethings not right Cuz there aren't any stars in the sky tonight

Somethings not right Cuz I know when it's day but it's dark outside Like the feeling of rain on a summer light

 

Demelza turned around when she heard the barn door open she saw Ross stood by the door she said 'Sorry sir did I wake you' Ross said 'No I didn't mean to disturb you I think you have a beautiful voice I would love for you to sing for me again' Demelza said 'Stop sir your making me blush' Ross said 'And you look lovely when you do so you really don't realise how special you are do you' Demelza said 'Me special I would have to disagree with you sir' Ross walked closer to Demelza and said 'Close your eyes for me' Demelza did as she was told and a small shiver ran down her spine when she felt Ross's breath on her face and then his soft lips connected with hers and before she knew it the pair were embraced in a passionate kiss Ross gently pulled back and said 'How did that feel' Demelza said 'It felt amazing it made me feel loved' Ross said 'I should go to bed I have a busy day at the mine tomorrow'.

The next morning Ross left the house early and made his way to the mine leaving Demelza at home alone she decided to make a pie for Ross's tea once she'd finished it she put it in the oven and decided to take Topthorn for a short walk around the field but just as she stepped out into the yard she saw three familiar figures walking up the field towards Nampara she ran into the barn as fast as her legs could carry her and bolted the doors she was so scared that they'd find her but then Ross rode into the yard he climbed down from Joey and approached the three men Tom Carne said 'Are you the owner of this house' Ross said 'I am how can I help you sir' Tom Carne said 'I'm looking for daughter we need her back in our village she's very valuable' Ross said 'Do you love you daughter sir' Tom Carne said 'Of course' Ross said 'Really then your idea of love must be different to mine black eyes and bruises are a funny sort of love' Tom Carne said 'Since when did it become your problem' Ross said 'Since I saved her from being beaten in Charlestown market Demelza has been here for two weeks and I thought the nightmares would vanish but I was wrong Demelza still has nightmares so if you think she's going back to your pit you must be even more stupid than I thought' Tom Carne said 'Fine you can keep her she's not worth my time I would recommend using this on her though' Ross took the wooden riding crop and sharply smacked Tom across the face with it Ross said 'How can I make this simple get off my land' Tom and his sons left Nampara and headed home to the ditch they'd crawled out from Ross entered the house and searched for Demelza.

 

But the house was empty so Ross checked the stables and he quickly realised that Topthorn was gone he turned on his heels and jumped onto Joey and galloped down through the fields and across the moors in search of Demelza as he came down the hill towards Wheal Leisure he saw her and Topthorn walking up the hill towards them Ross said 'What are you looking so pleased about' Demelza said 'Nothing sir. I guess I have you to thank for saving me from my father and brothers I was about to take Topthorn for a walk when I saw them walking up the field I'd never been so scared in all my life' Ross said 'Your free to come back to Nampara it's your home now' Joey and Topthorn both walked forwards towards each other and started grooming each other again Ross said 'I think my horse might be in love with yours' Demelza said 'They've been grooming each other over their stable doors. How long have you had Joey for if you don't mind me asking'

Ross said 'Since he was a colt my father bought him for me he thought he'd make a good plough horse my mother wanted to sell him but I proved them all wrong Joey ploughed that lower field all by himself he saved us from dying of starvation. But things got worse and my mother died during a horse race I must have been eighteen and the grief hit me like a tone of bricks and me and my father stopped talking but I had Joey. Until one day when War in America was declared and my father sold him to the army I swore I would never forgive my father for this and I didn't'. Demelza said 'Then what happened' Ross said 'I watched the army take Joey away knowing in my heart that I would probably never see him again and when I received a letter saying that the captain riding Joey had been killed in a cavalry charge that feeling almost felt real. But when I enlisted I didn't give up hope I searched every veterinary hospital but never came across anything and then whilst I was trying to get to a field hospital after an ambush I found him caught in strands of barbed wire his injuries were horrific and I thought he would die but he pulled through and all the soldiers called him the miraculous horse' Demelza said 'It rather suits him Master Poldark' Ross said 'I have one condition if you come back I would like for you to call me Ross' Demelza smiled and nodded she looked over at Topthorn and noticed she was nudging her saddle Ross said 'She wants you to ride her'.

 

Demelza turned to Topthorn and gently placed the reins over her head she stood on the left side and climbed up into the saddle Ross climbed up into Joeys saddle and said 'Loosen up Demelza you look tense she'll sense it otherwise' Demelza leaned forward and gently rubbed Topthorn's soft coat she turned to Ross and said 'shall we see who's faster I'll race you home' Ross nodded and galloped off down the path smiling to himself but that smile soon vanished when he saw Demelza and Topthorn race past him the mare covered a great distance with her magnificent long legs.

After a long and stressful day Demelza retired to her room once all the chores were done she ran herself a nice hot bath which helped sooth her tired aching muscles she used some lovely lavender soap to wash her long red hair just as she stepped out of the bath Ross walked in with some blankets she quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself Ross said 'I am so sorry I should have knocked forgive me please' Demelza said 'It's fine Ross there is nothing to forgive' Ross said 'I bought you some blankets it's meant to get colder this weekend' Demelza took the blankets and said 'Thank you sir' Ross said 'Goodnight Demelza' as the door closed Demelza said 'Goodnight Ross Poldark'.


	4. You can no longer be my servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship continues to blossom between Ross and Demelza but when Jim is arrested for poaching Ross's mood changes because he feels that he's let down Jim and Ginny and his emotions run high when he finds Demelza wearing one of his mothers old dresses and during the night when both Ross and Demelza feel lonely they spend a night of passion together. But when morning breaks Demelza realises how wrong it was and once again she runs away but Ross know's that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her and he rushes after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the song lyrics in this story

Demelza woke to sound of birds singing on her window ledge she walked over to the window and saw Ross stood in the yard talking to who she assumed was one of his tenants she quickly got dressed and walked downstairs and out into the yard Ross said 'Thank you Jim we'd be delighted to come. Ah Demelza this is Jim Carter one of my Tenants he's just invited us to his long awaited wedding' Demelza said 'Us sir' Ross said 'Yes Demelza you'd like to attend a wedding wouldn't you' Demelza said 'Of course sir I would be honoured. If you'll excuse me sir I must get the horses in' Jim said 'How's she settling in' Ross said 'Very well considering what she's been through she's still a little bit feral' Jim said 'I'd better go sir I'll see you both tomorrow afternoon'.

As the morning went on Ross left for the mine leaving Demelza at Nampara she made some Saffron buns and whilst they were cooking she washed all of Joey's rugs and saddle cloths and after a busy morning she began to get a terrible pain in her feet so she sat down in the kitchen by the fire and removed her rather worn shoes she grey stockings were ripped and she could clearly see the horrible red blisters which wept and bled she knew she should wash them to prevent infection but when she stood up and put weight on them the pain was unbearable and she could barely walk she collapsed back into the chair and quietly cried to herself. It was the early hours of the evening when Ross returned from Wheal Leisure he quickly unsaddled Joey and walked into the house the house smelt of freshly baked Saffron buns and bread he noticed Demelza sat beside the fire and it was clear to him that she was crying Ross said 'Demelza what's wrong why are you crying' Demelza said 'It's my feet sir they really hurt I can barely walk sir' Ross pulled a chair over and sat down before gently picking up Demelza's feet and gently resting them on his lap he looked up and said 'They are very sore but luckily their not infected just let me fetch some supplies'.

 

Ross returned quickly with a bowl of warm water and some gauze pads he gently held her feet and said 'This might sting but they need to be cleaned just try and stay still' Demelza admired how gently Ross was when he cleaned the blood away from the blisters the worst bit was when he applied a salt paste to her feet it stung Ross then wrapped her feet in bandages and said 'There we go the salt should help the soreness I will find you some spare shoes to wear' Demelza said 'Thank you sir you have a very gentle touch' Ross said 'I'm surprised about that miners hands are normally quite rough' Demelza said 'That's not the case with yours sir'. Ross and Demelza sat beside the fire and ate together and they also talked and the hours faded away until it was midnight and there were hundreds of stars in the sky that night.

Ross and Demelza had been very busy at the farm and also the mine but sorrow can come to anyone no matter how happy it all started when Elizabeth arrived at Nampara Ross walked out of the barn and said 'Elizabeth what a pleasure how may I help you' Elizabeth said 'Ross I'm afraid I have some rather bad news your uncle Charles has sadly passed away' Ross said 'What when did this happen why wasn't I told' Elizabeth said 'It happened two weeks ago and we didn't tell you because it's not as if you and your uncle got along well' Ross said 'I wouldn't wish death on anyone and yes me and Charles didn't see eye to eye but I still would liked to have been informed of his death he is after all family' Elizabeth said 'I'm sorry Ross please forgive me' Ross said 'I don't know if I can forgive you' Elizabeth said 'Well at least let us part as friends' Ross said 'We can never be friends. Good day Ma'am' Elizabeth stood and watched as Ross galloped out of the yard and down the bridle path.

 

The next morning Ross and Demelza woke early to get ready for Jim and Ginny's wedding although Ross was happy for Jim he couldn't help but worry about Jims Poaching escapades the crime was punishable by deportation or even death and Ross did not want to lose a good worker but his words had fallen on death ears and Ross could only watch as Jim doomed himself Demelza knocked on his bedroom door Demelza walked in and said 'Sir the horses are all saddled and ready to go' Ross said 'I don't know what to do Demelza I've tried talking to Jim but he won't listen to me' Demelza said 'Let me talk to him sir' Ross said 'You don't have to make my problems yours' Demelza said 'Its the least I can do after all you've done for me' Ross said 'I only did what any man with a scrap of kindness in his heart would do. Come we'll be late otherwise'. Ross and Demelza rode along beautiful clifftops until they reached the tenant properties the ceremony was beautiful and simple Demelza thought Ginny looked lovely with a garland of wild flowers atop her head after the ceremony there was music and dancing and Ross had no idea that Demelza could dance so well and as he watched her dance he begun to feel something he hadn't felt in a very long time he begun to realise he was infact in love with Demelza he thought she was perfection beyond any woman he'd loved before.

As the night went on Ross and Demelza slowly their way home once the horses were fed and settled for the night Demelza quietly made her way back into the house she was sore from a long ride and decided to have a nice hot bath she quietly shut the door and took off her hand me down yellow dress before replacing it with her red bath shirt once that was on she climbed into the bath her muscles hissed in pain as she sunk into the hot water as she lay there relaxing she remembered a song her mother once sung her and she couldn't help but sing it

I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird has a someone to sing to sweet things to a gay little lark melody

I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing will my song go winging to someone who'll find me 

and Bring back a love song to me.

 

little did she know that Ross had once again heard her angel like voice and was stood outside the door listening to her singing he wished he could tell her how much he loved her but he was nervous about what her response would be. Meanwhile at Trenwith Francis was sat in his study when Elizabeth walked in she was heavily pregnant and the baby was due any day now she walked up to Francis and kissed him gently on the head before saying 'Francis my love it's late you should come to bed you'll make yourself ill otherwise' Francis said 'I miss him Elizabeth I miss Ross so much the day he came home should have been a happy day but Uncle Charles had to make things hard between us' Elizabeth said 'And now that he's gone will you allow things to stay the same or will you try and mend the rifts between you both' Francis said 'Your right my love I shall ride to Nampara tomorrow and speak to him'.

The next morning Ross left Nampara early to inspect the mines but just as he arrived at Wheal Leisure Zacky approached him Ross said 'Zacky what's wrong you look exhausted' Zacky said 'Sorry Ross I've been up with Ginny all night Jim's only gone and gotten himself arrested for poaching' Ross said 'When's the trial' Zacky said 'It's today Ross at Bodmin court' Ross said 'I must go and support Jim you'll be alright without me won't you' Zacky said 'Of course we will Ross just go'.  Ross galloped all the way to Bodmin and stormed into the courtroom the first thing he noticed was Jim the poor lad was stood in the dock he clearly had been mistreated his hands were bound in tight handcuffs the Judge said 'You must be this thief's master' Ross said 'I am your honour and I would like a chance to speak to Jim in private if the court allows it' the judge nodded Ross led Jim into a side room and Jim said 'Thank you for coming Ross I'm just sorry for letting you down' Ross said 'Don't apologise Jim I know why you were doing it but what I don't understand is why couldn't you come to me and ask for help your one of my tenants it's my duty to help you' Jim said 'I was ashamed of what I'd become I just didn't want you to think badly of me'.

Ross said 'You were just trying to provide for your family I would not have thought badly of you for that. I will do everything I can to get you home but I have to say this you may have doomed yourself Jim'. Ross sat in the court room he could clearly see that Jim was close to breaking point the Judge turned to him and said 'Why are you crying boy is your guilt getting to you' Jim said 'Please your honour I cannot go to prison my wife expects a baby any day now I have to be there to support her and the child' the Judge said 'As touching as your plea is unfortunately your persistent dedication to a life of crime is an abomination before God and Man I therefore sentence you to ten years in prison and may the good lord have mercy on your soul this court is adjourned' Jim turned to Ross and said 'No Ross please help me' Ross said 'Jim just try and stay strong' Jim said 'Take care of Ginny for me'

 

As he rode back to Nampara all Ross could think about was Jim and how he would never get to see his child be born or grow up and in some way he felt responsible he should have fought harder to get Jim a shorter sentence or even better released but things had turned out a whole lot worse. Demelza was busy tidying Ross's study she was dusting the top of one of the trunks when she became curious and decided to have a look inside she came across a beautiful blue silk dress she knew she shouldn't try it on as it didn't belong to her but she couldn't help herself and quickly changed out of her yellow dress and into the blue silk dress she walked out into the hallway and stared at the reflection in the mirror she barely recognised herself she enjoyed herself dancing that she didn't hear Ross enter through the back door.

 

Ross said 'Demelza I could do with some refreshments' Demelza walked in and handed Ross a glass of port but out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Demelza was wearing something different Ross said 'What are you wearing' Demelza said 'I found it Sir' Ross said 'You dare to go looking through my mothers personal belongings' Demelza said 'Sir please forgive me I'm sorry I was cleaning and I just found it in one of the trunks it was gathering dust' Ross said 'So you thought you'd just try it on' Demelza was actually getting quite scared now she'd never seen Ross loose his temper like that Ross walked over to her and said 'Take it off now I said take it off' Demelza took a couple of steps away from Ross but he grabbed her and said 'If you don't take it off this second you can pack your things and go back to your father'. The last thing Ross wanted to do was make Demelza cry but he had done just that and now he felt bad for it Ross gently took her by the hand and said 'Demelza please don't cry I should not have shouted at you and I beg for your forgiveness it's been a hellish day and I'm not myself' Demelza said 'I'll except your apology if you except mine I should not have looked through your personal things' Ross stopped Demelza by kissing her passionately on the lips but when he realised how improper it was he broke away Ross said 'Go to bed now and I am sorry I should not have done that it twas wrong'.

Demelza made sure everything was okay before making her way upstairs to bed but she soon realised she might need Ross's help to get out of the dress she nervously knocked on his bedroom door Ross looked up as she entered his room Ross said 'What is it' Demelza said 'It's the dress sir it unfastens down the back' Ross sighed and walked over to Demelza who was stood with her back to him Demelza's breathing quickened as Ross slowly undid the fastenings on the back of the dress she gasped as he slid his cold hands around her waist her skin was so soft Ross whispered in her ear 'You know what people say of us' Demelza said 'Yes I do' Ross said 'And if we behave as such it'll be true' Demelza said 'Then let it be true' Demelza turned around to face Ross his beautiful eyes were roaming her body he slowly slid the dress from her body he gently pulled her towards the bed and blew out the candle.

 

The sun rose over the moors and burst through thin yellow curtains that hung in the bedroom Demelza smiled as she thought back to last night it was the best night of her life but she felt ashamed of what had happened so she decided to get out of the house before Ross came to his senses and chucked her out. When Ross eventually woke up he found Demelza had gone he ran downstairs and said 'Prudie where did Demelza go' Prudie said 'She left the house sir I saw her walking towards the cliffs with her horse sir' Ross turned on his heels and quickly saddled Joey and then galloped out of the yard in search of Demelza as he reached the trail that led up to Wheal Leisure he saw Demelza stood looking out at the horizon Ross rode over to her and said 'I engage you for two years what do you meen by running away have you not settled in or become used to your tasks' Demelza said 'yes Sir I have settled in but I just thought that after what happened last night I just thought that well you wouldn't want me anymore' Ross said 'You are right you can no longer be my servant. Come sit here with me' Demelza said 'But sir people will stare' Ross said 'Let them. Ever since I met you I have had feelings towards you feelings that I haven't felt in a long time I love you Demelza you make me smile and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you marry me' Demelza said 'But why would you want to marry someone like me I'm no lady I'm a miners daughter I have no qualities' Ross said 'That doesn't matter to me'.

Do I love you because your beautiful or are you beautiful because I love you, am I making believe I see in you

a girl to lovely to be really true, Do I want you because your wonderful or are you wonderful because I want you are you

the sweet invention of a lovers dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem.

 

Am I making believe I see in you a man to perfect to be really true, do I want you because your wonderful or are you wonderful

because I want you, are you the sweet invention of a lovers dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem.

 

Ross gently took her hands and got down on one knee Demelza couldn't stop herself from crying tears of happiness Ross took a small red velvet box from his coat pocket and opened it revealing a gold ring with a small ruby in the centre Ross said 'I meen what I say Demelza I will always love no matter what we go through to me you don't need any Qualities you are perfection and I promise I will always love you with all my heart' Demelza flung her arms around Ross and began to cry again Ross said 'Is that a yes then will you marry me' Demelza sat back and said 'Oh yes I will marry you with all my heart' Ross smiled and gently placed the ring on Demelza's index finger before pulling her into a passionate kiss Demelza stared into Ross's eyes and said 'But what will I wear'. Ross and Demelza rode into Turo to purchase some finer clothes for the wedding Demelza chose a beautiful white chiffon dress with long lace sleeves she also purchased a nice bunch of wildflowers as she stepped out of the dressmakers she noticed Ross dressed in a dark blue overcoat with a white waistcoat Ross said 'Our carriage awaits my love to take us to the church you look absolutely stunning'.

Soon Ross and Demelza arrived at the church Ross went in first and waited at the front of the church soon the bells sounded and Demelza entered the church she nervously walked down the aisle and stood beside Ross the Reverend said 'Ross Vennor Poldark do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part' Ross looked at Demelza and smiled before saying 'With all I my heart I do' the Reverend then turned to Demelza and said 'And do you Demelza Carne take Ross Poldark to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part' Demelza looked up and said 'I do with all my heart' the Reverend turned to them both and said 'Then I now pronounce you husband and Wife in the eyes of the lord you may kiss the bride' Ross turned to Demelza and kissed her passionately on the lips. The carriage took them back to Nampara Ross carried Demelza up the stairs and into the Bridal room. Demelza stood behind the changing screen Ross said 'What's taking so long my love' Demelza said 'I need help with the buttons on the back Ross could you help me' Ross walked behind the screen and quickly undid the buttons on the dress Demelza stepped out of the dress Ross carried Demelza over to the bed knowing that things would only get better now and that maybe just maybe he could have a family of his own and be happy.     


End file.
